


Нет в мире совершенства

by Morack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Tremors - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Ник Стоукс выбирается ненадолго из Вегаса, чтобы отдохнуть и проверить на подлинность рассказанную как-то Брассом легенду о хищных гигантских подземных червях. Настроившись на сонный отдых в захолустье, Ник не ждёт встречи с другим хищником, двуногим.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку городов с названиями Биксби и Долина Перфекшен в штате Невада не существует, автор расположил их в паре сотен километров от Лас-Вегаса и Грин Велле. Ни одного гробоида, шрайкера или аллбластера при написании текста не пострадало))
> 
> P.S. Поскольку основные жанры текста - детектив и экшен, в направлениях указан джен. Отношения присутствуют только в виде упоминаний

Невада – штат пустынь. Летом стоит такая жара, что небо выцветает добела, а облака становятся приятным воспоминанием. Воздух над асфальтом нагревается и начинает отражать, словно зеркало. Даже ветер не приносит прохлады, потому что всё пропитано зноем, сухим и пыльным. Он метёт песок вдоль дороги, раскачивает подвешенные на столбах указатели.  
Заправка – две мили.  
Долина Совершенство – две мили.  
Население – сто пятьдесят человек.  
Ник остановился возле указателя, отхлебнул из фляги тёплой воды, прополоскал рот и проглотил. Он ехал уже несколько часов и чувствовал, что остановка не повредила бы. Идея докопаться до корней одной из рассказанных Джимом баек начинала выглядеть не очень здравой. В конце концов, сам Брасс услышал её от какого-то подвыпившего ковбоя, а тот – то ли от своего приятеля, то ли от подружки на одну ночь. Классический случай работы агентства «одна леди сказала другой». Нужно было совсем потерять голову, чтобы решиться на подобную авантюру.  
В каком-то смысле так дела и обстояли. Лаборатория переживала очередной кризис – перетасовка кадров, придирки Экли, возросшие требования и урезанный бюджет. Людей не хватало, все перерабатывали и выматывались, и, что логично, ссорились. Обходиться без Гриссома было тяжело и непривычно, Кэтрин справлялась с трудом.  
Неизвестно, как бы всё разрешилось, если бы Экли не пришла в голову поистине «гениальная» мысль – вернуть в штат Сару Сайдл. Выбор заместителя директора сильно удивил старожилов: они хорошо помнили про Сарину одержимость Гриссомом. Конечно, сейчас Гил уже не работал криминалистом, и можно было предположить, что Сара после курса профильного лечения станет вести себя более адекватно, но…  
То, что чуда не случилось, Ник понял уже через полчаса общения с Сарой. Она так уверенно рассказывала о супружеской жизни с Гилом, будто приехала из того Парижа, что во Франции, а не вернулась из медицинского центра, расположенного в Париже, штат Техас. «Наш грант», «мой французский»… Всё тот же бред, искусно переплетённый с реальностью. Всё тот же сумасшедший огонёк в глазах. Послушав её, Лэнгдон спросил у Ника, – так, чтобы Сара их не услышала, – правда ли то, что мисс Сайдл является миссис Гил Гриссом.  
«Нет, – уверенно ответил тогда Стоукс. – И вряд ли будет»  
«Она так убеждённо рассказывает всем об их браке…»  
«Видишь ли, Рэй…», – начал было Ник и осёкся, подумав, а есть ли у него право сообщать Лэнгстону конфиденциальную, в общем-то, информацию. Однако предупредить новенького следовало. Ещё, неровен час, скажет при Саре отвергаемую той правду – неприятностей не оберёшься. И ладно бы только от Экли.  
«Видишь ли, Рэй, Сара очень сильно верит в их с Гриссомом близкие отношения. И болезненно реагирует на всё, что расходится с её убеждениями. Понимаешь?»  
«При ней лучше не говорить о подарке партнёру Грэга на день рождения, верно?»  
«Именно»  
Так в его жизни снова появилась бытовая ложь. И, видимо, для полноты картины судьба руками Кэтрин нагрузила его дополнительной ответственностью.  
Всё, вместе взятое, отнимало много сил. К концу смены Ник почти не соображал, и после месяца работы в таком напряжённом ритме Брасс посоветовал ему взять выходной и развеяться.  
«Съезди куда-нибудь, отдохни. И чтобы никаких мыслей о работе»  
Стоукс всегда слушался Джима. Поэтому взял выходной, заправил машину, положил в багажник спальник, запас льда, воды и продуктов, и покатил в местечко под названием Долина Совершенство. Откровенно говоря, он даже не надеялся, что городок всё ещё существует. Прошло слишком много времени с описанных в байке событий. И это при условии, что всё происходило на самом деле.  
Ник припарковал «джип» возле магазинчика рядом с заправкой. Голова болела, с каждым ударом сердца в мозг будто вонзалось по новой игле. Яркий свет и резкие шумы раздражали, как при мигрени. Стоукс вошёл в прохладное, полутёмное помещение, улыбнулся старому азиату за стойкой:  
– Добрый день.   
Тот молча кивнул и улыбнулся, потом оттарабанил привычной скороговоркой:  
– Бензин–вода–пиво–еда–ночлег–душ–туалет?  
– Бензина пока не надо, а вот от душа и ночлега не откажусь.  
– Комната наверху. Прямо сейчас пойти?  
Ник покачал головой: нет. Ему хотелось посидеть в прохладе и осмотреться.  
– Я слышал про ваш городок одну историю, – начал он, когда острые иголки перестали вонзаться в мозг. Видимо, причиной боли являлась всё же жара, а не мигрень. – Якобы лет пятнадцать назад у вас тут неизвестно откуда выползли гигантские хищные черви…  
– Да-да-да, – закивал азиат. – История есть, и черви… были черви.  
Он кивнул головой куда-то назад, за стойку. Ник прищурился, пытаясь увидеть то, на что показывал старик. Стену в той стороне украшал полукруг из забранных под стекло газетных вырезок. А в центре на деревянном овале красовалось чучело из разорванной пополам безглазой змеи. Хвост у неё отсутствовал, зато пасть была что надо.  
Ник сморгнул. Присмотрелся внимательней. Такого качества работы он не видел со времён дела Миландера. Интересно, во сколько обошёлся такой заказ таксидермисту? Не говоря уже о газетных вырезках. И окупились ли затраты?  
Он посидел так ещё немного, потом выпил холодного пива и заказал нехитрый ужин. С ним и парой пива Стоукс поднялся в номер – небольшой, но аккуратный и чистый. И уже оттуда позвонил Брассу.  
– Я в той дыре, о которой ты рассказывал, – пробурчал Ник, падая на кровать. – Тут, кстати, неплохо. Тихо и спокойно.  
– Как раз то, что тебе нужно, – в тон ему ответил Брасс.  
– Скучно, – пожаловался Ник, открывая пиво.  
– Ничего. Тем быстрее захочется вернуться.  
– У вас там как обычно, да?  
– Да. Так что не вздумай задерживаться.  
– Вернусь, как и договаривались, – пообещал Ник и положил трубку.  
Вырубило его сразу после ужина: сказалась накопленная усталость.

* * *

Выбор очередного «охотничьего угодья» был случайным: разложенная на полу карта, брошенный наугад катышек жевательной резинки. Название городишка вызывало улыбку.  
Долина Совершенство.  
Разумеется, в ней не было ничего совершенного. Задрипанный городишко у трассы, когда-то оживлённой, а теперь почти заброшенной. Грязный, нищий, пустой. В глубинке таких тысячи.  
Когда он приехал сюда, солнце уже уходило за горизонт. В больших городах следом за закатом катится волна света от рекламы и фонарей, но тут было мало и первого, и второго. Тонкая цепь огней вдоль трассы, и по светильнику над каждым крыльцом. Как в старые добрые времена, когда цветных ещё не пускали в казино.  
Он припарковал запылённый «пикап» рядом с «джипом», стоящим у заправки. Судя по вывеске, там же находились и магазин, и отель, и почта – своего рода очаг цивилизации посреди пустыни. По городским меркам, час был ранний, а по местным, видимо, было уже достаточно поздно для закрытия. На всякий случай охотник убедился, что на кассе магазина никого нет, и спокойно пошёл вдоль улицы.  
Долина утопала в тишине. Совершенной она, правда, не была, – в одном доме громко играла музыка, во дворе другого жила брехливая собака, да и сверчки трещали едва ли не громче, чем гремел рок-н-ролл, – но в общем и целом городок оказался тихим. Охотник достал нож и сошёл с трассы.  
Всякий раз, выходя на охоту, он понятия не имел, какая его ждёт дичь. Возможно, те, кому платили за расследование убийств, пытались вывести какую-то закономерность в его действиях, но сам охотник знал: логики в его действиях намного меньше, чем им кажется. Его добычей были мужчины и женщины, старики и дети. Молодежью в расцвете сил он тоже не пренебрегал. Цвет кожи, волос, глаз – всё было разным. Единственное, что всех объединяло – место жительства. Охотничьими угодьями были маленькие, затерянные в невадской пустыне, забытые богом городишки. Словно падальщик, он не брезговал никем. Главное – удовлетворить внезапно вспыхнувшую тягу к убийству, снова ощутить, как нож входит в тело, а уж чьё будет это тело и где оно дожидается своего «часа Х», дело десятое. Охотник не был снобом и гордился этим.  
Сейчас его привлекла музыка. Классический рок, запись, наверное, конца семидесятых, оцифрованная со всеми накопившимися за сорок лет шумами и хрипами. Тонкая нить, следуя по которой, можно найти добычу.  
Он обходил один дом за другим, пробираясь на то, что можно было назвать «задним двором», заглядывая в окна, наблюдая и ища. В половине домов жили женщины, причём одинокие – доступная, лёгкая добыча. Но ни женщин, ни лёгкости сегодня не хотелось.  
Он шёл на музыку и наконец пришёл туда, где она играла громче всего. Прокрался во двор, заглянул на кухню через оконце у заднего входа. Темнота. Только полоска света из смежной комнаты.  
Он поддел клинком проволочный крючок и откинул его. Придержал дверь на всякий случай, чтобы не заскрипела – хотя музыка и кровь в ушах гремели так, что были способны заглушить любой скрип.  
Адреналин – это хорошо. Адреналин – это острота эмоций и сила удара. Это напор и натиск, это страсть – а значит, и хорошо удовлетворённое желание.  
Это настроение поиграть с жертвой, в конце концов.  
Крадучись, охотник проскользнул в дом. Натянул до самых глаз висевшую на шее бандану, закрывая лицо. Замер у входа в единственную комнату, служившую хозяину одновременно гостиной, кабинетом и спальней.  
Полуголый мужчина танцевал под музыку своего детства. Наверное, он был сильно пьян – вдоль стены высилась батарея пустых бутылок из-под пива и чего покрепче, но двигался уверенно и грациозно. Охотник полюбовался им немного, а потом в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и прижал нож к шее.  
– Стой смирно, – посоветовал он, доставая наручники.  
Жертва замерла, хрипло дыша. Охотник улыбнулся: это было именно то поведение, на которое он рассчитывал. Люди редко оказывают сопротивление; не видя своего противника, они переоценивают его, считая гораздо более сильным, быстрым и мощным, чем они сами. И предпочитают уступить в надежде, что у них появится шанс сбежать или взбунтоваться.  
Стальные наручники защёлкнулись на запястьях. По-прежнему держа нож у горла, охотник достал шприц и вогнал его в шею жертве, целясь в яремную вену. Заметив бурое облако в шприце, понял, что попал, и плавно нажал на поршень, вгоняя приготовленную дозу. Через пару минут жертва расслабилась и обмякла.  
Охотник уложил мужчину лицом на пол, спустил с него трусы и достал приготовленный загодя презерватив. Изнасилование всегда было частью насыщения, за годы, посвящённые охоте на людей, у него выработался целый ритуал.  
Сначала изнасилование. Неважно, мужчина это или женщина. Главное в насилии – власть, а пол не имеет значения. Правда, с мужчинами бывает гораздо веселее. Нужно лишь оставлять их в сознании, чтобы они могли понимать и чувствовать. С женщинами такого не испытаешь – их с детства приучают быть послушными, поддаваться силе. Им внушают кучу всякой хуйни, чтобы они не вздумали считать себя ровней с мужчинами, хозяевами жизни.  
Одно время охотник увлекался чтением трудов Бетти Фридан и любопытства ради проверил на практике несколько приведённых там утверждений. Всё оказалось верным. На самом верху пирамиды – белые мужчины, потом женщины, потом цветные, геи и прочие инвалиды. Чем ниже место человека в этой грёбаной пирамиде, тем сильнее в нём привычка к унижениям. То, что молча примут цветные и женщины, возмутит белого мужчину. Намного приятнее ломать тех, кто привык считать себя первым номером.  
То, что было в шприце, лишало мышцы способности двигаться. Парень, лежащий на полу, мог только мычать или кричать. Охотник решил – любой из этих звуков смешается с гремящим в колонках роком. Встав за жертвой, он извлёк твердеющий член и аккуратно надел презерватив.  
Власть – самый мощный афродизиак. Охотник любил её, любил контролировать и управлять, любил быть сверху и потому не имел проблем с эрекцией. Толкаясь в парня, он держал его голову так, чтобы видеть лицо.  
Осознание ситуации, унижение, боль, ужас… жертва хрипела и извивалась, давая возможность насладиться обладанием. Она перестала быть личностью, превратилась в личную вещь охотника, в его сексуальную игрушку. Он удовлетворял своё желание снова и снова, пока не истощился запас презервативов. То, что к жертве в процессе вернулся дар речи, и парень начал, всхлипывая, умолять пощадить его, отпустить – завело охотника ещё больше.  
– Я никому не расскажу об этом!..  
«Конечно, не расскажешь, – думал охотник, переворачивая добычу на живот. – Я не дам тебе такой возможности»  
Остриё ножа прошлось по коже, нарушая её целостность, оставляя за собой подобие то ли кружевного полотна, то ли подробной дорожной карты. Несколько лоскутов кожи было поддето ножом и отделено от мыщц. Охотник улыбнулся: ему нравились подобные трофеи. Кожу можно обработать – выдубить, покрасить – наделать из неё сувениров… Браслеты, например. Или брелоки. Охотник так увлёкся заготовкой материала, что срезал пару лишних кусков.  
– Я никому не…  
– Конечно никому, – согласился охотник и вогнал нож аккурат между восьмым и девятым рёбрами, прямиком в сердце.

* * *

Оранжевое зарево Ник принял сначала за ранний восход: мало ли какие фокусы может вытворять солнце в пустыне. Посмотрев на часы, он решил, что для восхода всё-таки рановато, и подошёл к окну.  
Жалюзи поднялись с треском, открыв вид на предрассветную улицу. Городок, однако, уже не спал – люди сновали туда-сюда, многие катили за собой огнетушители. Было слышно, как хлопают двери, снизу доносились взволнованные голоса.  
Ник умылся, привычно быстро оделся и спустился вниз. Вчерашний азиат быстро говорил на ломаном английском с кем-то из местных. Стоукс улавливал только отдельные слова: пожар, не могут найти, остался в доме, незнакомая машина. Криминалист вежливо кивнул незнакомцу, с которым беседовал азиат, и поинтересовался, не нужна ли его помощь.  
Тот лишь пожал плечами и сказал, что не видит в ней смысла – дома стоят вдалеке друг от друга, так что огонь не перекинется. А доставать оттуда труп ещё бессмысленней.  
– Почему сразу «труп»? – удивился Ник. – Откуда такая уверенность?  
– У Гарри не дом, а сарай на кирпичном фундаменте, – пояснил незнакомец. – Такой же, как и у меня. Когда в прошлом году от молнии загорелась стена, мы с женой за пять минут успели и сами выскочить, и вещи ценные с документами вынести. А на участке Гарри уже полчаса полыхает. Так что, если его нет среди толпы зевак, то он там, внутри, догорает.  
Мужчина отхлебнул пиво из поставленной перед ним открытой бутылки. Ник даже не заметил, когда азиат успел обслужить земляка.  
– Мне интересно, чьи это машины стоят у гостиницы. Ну, одна, как я понимаю, ваша. А вторая чья?  
– Понятия не имею, – Ник решил не говорить, что его самого это тоже интересует. Как он успел вчера заметить, на верхнем, гостиничном этаже имелось всего две двери. И если водитель стоявшего рядом с его внедорожником «джипа» (Стоукс решил упростить задачу и не гадать о числе пассажиров) не объявлялся в гостинице, то где он сейчас мог быть? – Тут ни к кому в гости не приезжали?  
– Нет. Да и какой смысл оставлять машину возле нашего, так сказать, культурного центра, а потом идти пешком искать чей-то дом?  
– Никакого, – кивнул Ник, заказывая кофе.  
– Ну вот. Людей тут немного живёт…  
– На указателе сказано – сто пятьдесят человек.  
Незнакомец хохотнул, отпил ещё пива:  
– Хорошо если половина наберётся. У нас ведь и вправду лет пятнадцать назад какая-то гадость из земли повылезла, тогда много народу… того…  
– И новых не прибыло?  
– Да откуда? Все, у кого голова на плечах есть и руки не из жопы растут, валят отсюда в Бигсби, а кто посмелее – в Вегас. Сюда, если приезжают, то люди в возрасте.  
Ник не стал спрашивать, зачем. Жизнь в таких городках спокойнее, а порой и дешевле жизни в Вегасе. Да и много ли нужно пожилым парам? Наверное, не очень. Ник не представлял себе жизнь после пенсии, даже не задумывался над этим.  
Кофе наконец принесли, и Стоукс с наслаждением вдохнул поднимающийся от чашки аромат, кивнул благодарно азиату, принесшему вместе с кофе корзинку со свежей выпечкой.  
– Значит, народу мало, – сказал Ник, уничтожив булку и запив её кофе. – И гости ни к кому не приезжали.  
Он уже чувствовал, как растёт огонёк азарта, всегда теплившийся в душе. Чутьё, ещё ни разу не подводившее его, говорило, что дело должно быть интересным. Любопытство подталкивало его идти к сгоревшему дому и рыться в горячих ещё углях, несмотря на все нарушения протокола. Обнаруживать лежащий там труп. Или два, если окажется, что водитель «джипа» приехал в гости именно к Гарри. Или больше, если выяснится, что в «пикапе» были ещё и пассажиры.  
Больше всего Ника беспокоило именно возможное нарушение протокола. Будучи экспертом, он не раз выступал в суде и знал – репутация для эксперта превыше всего. Он, как жена Цезаря, должен быть выше подозрений. Следовательно, нужно соблюдать закон и протокол. Всегда. В любой ситуации. Даже когда отдыхаешь в задрипанном городишке, жители которого понятия не имеют, что ты работаешь криминалистом.  
Но, допивая вторую чашку кофе, Стоукс уже знал: он пойдёт и осмотрит кучу углей, оставшихся от дома Гарри. Нет, не во что бы то ни стало. Как частное лицо, только чтобы успокоить своё любопытство. Не для протокола, не для выводов.  
Разумеется, Ник постарался соблюсти осторожность. Дождался, когда огонь утихнет – пожарные так и не приехали – и, не торопясь, вышел на улицу. Зной уже прописался там, несмотря на ранний час, и люди перестали толпиться возле пепелища, разошлись по домам, где их ждали кондиционеры, бейсбол в телевизоре и холодное пиво с газировкой. Одно зрелище сменило другое, жизнь продолжалась.  
Вооружившись палкой, Ник обошёл пепелище по кругу, приподнимая крупные фрагменты обрушившихся внутрь стен, заглядывая под них в поисках мелких по размеру улик. Остатки дома явились для него книгой, на страницах которой была запечатлена необычная история.  
Сухой воздух превратил фанерные щиты, из которых был построен дом, в отличное топливо. Огонь слизал его практически подчистую, оставив фрагменты разной величины, в которых узнавались крыша, перекрытия, окна. Пошерудив палкой, Ник разгрёб слой пепла, под которым обнаружилась практически нетронутая огнём плитка – из тех, что кладут на пол в ванную или кухню. Затем приблизился к холму, прикрытому обломком крыши. Принюхался, покачал головой и зашагал обратно.  
Он не обратил внимания на скользящий за ним небольшой холмик.

* * *

Вернувшись в номер, Стоукс в первую очередь связался с Брассом и рассказал ему о странном пожаре и о своём визите на пепелище.  
– Надеюсь, ты там не наследил, – только и сказал Джим. Ник вздохнул: уж лучше бы он ругался, ей-богу. Сдержанное молчание Брасса могло заморозить небольшой бассейн.  
– Разумеется, нет.  
– И это не наша юрисдикция.  
– Я знаю.  
– Что ты вообще там делаешь?  
– Захотелось выяснить, сколько правды в одном из твоих рассказов. Том, что про червей, ползающих в земле.  
Брасс только хмыкнул.  
– Местные говорят – это не шутка.  
– Они сделают всё, чтобы сохранить эту легенду. Она им всё-таки деньги приносит.  
– Ты шутишь?  
– Вовсе нет. Ты же видишь этот городок, – при этих словах Ник действительно подошёл к окну и выглянул на улицу, жарящуюся под полуденным зноем. – Все знают друг друга, как облупленных. Все давно шкурами срослись, действуют как одно целое и защищают интересы – свои и своей маленькой общины. Если они того червя придумали, то никогда не сознаются в этом. Если не придумали – то управились с ним сами, без помощи властей. И точно так же поведут себя в любой ситуации.  
«Тут все свои, кроме двух – меня и того парня из «пикапа», – подумал Ник и попросил Джима пробить машину по номеру.  
– Других гостей тут сейчас нет, – пояснил он. – Только я и этот… неизвестный.  
– Который приехал ночью, и никто его в глаза не видел.  
– Ну да, – Ник присмотрелся к теням на улице. На мгновение ему показалось: между домами перемещается нечто. Кот не кот, черепаха не черепаха. Слишком приземистый для кота, слишком быстрый для черепахи. – Странный такой неизвестный.  
– Ты для местных тоже странный неизвестный, – хмыкнул Брасс и положил трубку. То, что он перезвонит, выяснив информацию, Нику уточнять не требовалось.  
Отложив телефон, он поискал глазами странную тень. Бесполезно. Всё пространство улицы было, по сути, грунтовой дорогой – хорошо утрамбованной в центре и на съездах к участкам, и рыхлой в других местах. Яркое солнце обеспечивало хорошую контрастность освещения, что многократно увеличивало шансы заметить любое подозрительное движение. И всё равно, Стоукс не мог уверенно сказать, видел ли он тень на самом деле или же ему почудилось.  
Решив не грузить себе мозги лишними загадками, Ник принял душ и улёгся на кровать. Мысли текли медленно и неторопливо, от одной темы к другой.  
Сначала он воскресил в памяти недавнее пепелище. Выстроил в уме трёхмерную схему дома – не особо сложную; по прикидкам Стоукса, в доме вряд ли было больше двух жилых комнат, ванной и кухни. По крайней мере, остатки фундамента и пола говорили в пользу именно такой планировки. Обгоревшее тело – именно к нему он принюхался на пожаре – лежало на крупной плитке, размером десять на десять дюймов. Ванная, чёрная от гари, располагалась правее. Между ней и трупом были остатки стены. Сам Ник в это время стоял там, где раньше была большая комната.  
Хотя дом выгорел дотла, до основания он не разрушился. Там, где был центр пожара, не осталось почти ничего, на периферии же уцелели фрагменты стен, балок и крыши, хоть и прогоревшие. То, что труп оказался в центре пожара, но при этом ни сидел в кресле перед телевизором, ни лежал в кровати, говорило лишь об одном: человека сначала убили, а потом облили чем-нибудь горючим и подожгли.  
Огонь жаден, он съедает практически всё, что может послужить уликой. А пожарные добивают остальное.  
Ник не любил работать на пожарах. Собственно, сейчас ему такая работа и не светила – вряд ли шериф городка с населением около сотни человек будет доискиваться причин смерти земляка; бюджет не позволит. Но обстоятельства смерти ему не нравились.  
Зазвонил телефон, и Ник, не глядя, кто звонит, нажал «приём».  
– Машина прокатная, – раздался из динамика голос Джима. – Взята третьего дня в Грин Велле на неделю, на имя Джо Смита. Оплачена кредиткой на то же имя. Судя по данным, этому самому Джо Смиту около сорока. Белый, среднего роста, среднего телосложения. Живёт во Фриско, семьи нет. Больше я тебе сказать не могу, сам понимаешь – чтобы узнать что-то ещё, нужно начинать копать, а без открытия дела эту самодеятельность засекут и пресекут.  
– Да я понимаю. Спасибо, что рискнул, Джим.  
– Может, расскажешь подробнее, как ты там?  
– Неплохо, если не считать этого странного «пикапа». Тут тихо, чисто, спокойно. Я ем булочки и отсыпаюсь. Что ещё надо?  
– Именно для этого ты и уехал за сотню миль, да? Чтобы объедаться булочками и спать? – в голосе Брасса слышалось добродушное ворчание. – Хотя желание выспаться я понимаю и разделяю.  
– Надеюсь, ты с толком воспользуешься оказией?  
– Поговори мне ещё, – рассмеялся Брасс и положил трубку.  
Стоукс вытянулся на кровати, прижимая к груди телефон и улыбаясь. Голос Джима, такого далёкого и близкого одновременно, настроил его на романтический лад. Ник представил, как Брасс приходит с работы далеко за полночь, спотыкается о забытые при сборе им, Ником, вещи, как чертыхается, откидывая их ногами, как заваливается в душ, как… Перед глазами Стоукса возникали вполне невинные домашние картины, но от них кровь быстрее бежала по жилам, и руки сами собой скользили под одежду, трогая и лаская твердеющий член, теребя соски.  
Так заманчиво представлять, что его руки – уже не его, а руки Джима. И это они скользят по животу и груди, гладят и сжимают член. Это его ладонь плотно обхватывает напряжённую, пульсирующую плоть, двигается по стволу в излюбленном Ником ритме, за считанные секунды доводя его до пика.  
И только после наступившего облегчения наваждение рассеивается, как дым. Горло сжимает разом навалившаяся тоска. Оказывается, так мало нужно, чтобы понять, как сильно любишь и ценишь кого-то.

* * *

Ник решил вернуться в Вегас, не дожидаясь конца дня. Кроссовки, в которых он бродил по пепелищу, были убраны в пакет, как и палка, которой он раскидывал обломки. Палку и пакеты он собирался сжечь в гриле, который они вместе с Джимом соорудили на заднем дворе, а кроссовки ожидало тщательное мытьё и ванночка из отбеливателя. Мало ли какие вопросы могут возникнуть в связи с любым делом, неожиданно для всех. Год от года требования к криминалистам становились всё жёстче, и всё проще было попасть под пристальное внимание сотрудников отдела внутренних расследований. Репутацией же следовало дорожить: именно она придаёт вес заявлениям эксперта.  
Сложив вещи, Ник спустился вниз, в магазин, который одновременно являлся и холлом отеля, и закусочной, и местным клубом. За стойкой хлопотал вчерашний азиат без малейших следов усталости на лице. Или это был другой? Увидев в зале знакомое лицо, Стоукс взял меню и подсел к утреннему собеседнику.  
– Ну что, выяснили, к кому гости приехали?  
Тот покачал головой:  
– Не-а. – И тут же протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. – Я – Билл.  
– Ник. А что, к вам шериф часто заглядывает?  
– Да не особо. Тут, видишь ли, есть одна тема… – Билл замялся, будто раздумывая, говорить или не стоит. – Шериф уверен, что гробоиды… ну, черви тут такие одно время были, под землёй ползали. Так вот, шериф уверен, что гробоиды никуда не делись. Они просто затаились в горах, уж слишком хорошо мы им тогда врезали.  
– Стоп-стоп, – Ник хлопнул ладонями по столу. – Это же байка. Ну, про гробоидов.  
Некоторое время Билл сидел молча, качая головой из стороны в сторону.  
– Пошли, – наконец сказал он. И крикнул азиату:  
– Эй, Ли! Я покажу нашему гостю зал славы.  
Комната, названая так пафосно, оказалась запертой на ключ тёмной каморкой. Билл нашарил выключатель, и под потолком вспыхнул желтоватый свет. Стоукс с интересом оглянулся. Стены комнатки были увешаны фотографиями, и через толстый слой пыли там можно было разглядеть одиночные и групповые снимки на фоне боевых трофеев – странного вида существ, ещё недавно ползавших, бегавших, летавших… Но гвоздём экспозиции, бесспорно, являлось огромное чучело. Потемневшая от времени голова гробоида с широко распахнутыми челюстями, с высунутыми наружу змеями-языками, одна из которых, Ник мог поклясться на Библии, что магазин украшает такая же змея.  
– Мы хотели сделать из всего этого музей, – с грустью в голосе признался Билл. – Типа, история родного края и всё такое. Опять же, приманка для туристов. Но оказалось, что людям на это плевать.  
– Местным? – уточнил Стоукс.  
– Не-а. Приезжим. Они не верили в это, понимаешь? Говорили, что это всё не может быть настоящим. Что мы их обманываем. И тогда мы всё убрали.  
– Вас такая реакция обидела?  
Ник задал этот вопрос автоматически: сказались годы работы криминалистом. Его собеседник опять покачал головой:  
– Конечно. Неприятно слышать такое. Мы говорили людям всё, как было, а в ответ слышали, что всё это враки. Что фото – подделка, чучело сшито из ткани, и всё такое.  
– Обидно, – кивнул Ник, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не чихнуть – всё-таки здесь было слишком пыльно. – Скажи, а что, старожилов тут не осталось?  
– Мало. Кто-то умер, кто-то уехал. По-любому, вспоминать про червяков они не любят. Хотя с тех пор ещё одна волна монстров была, и тут мы уже знали, что делать.  
Стоукс сдавленно чихнул в ладонь, но Билл, похоже, этого не заметил – настолько увлечённо он рассказывал о событиях, которым сам был свидетелем. По словам парня, монстры делились на три разновидности и образовывали что-то вроде круговорота веществ в природе. Под землёй скользили черви-гробоиды, выслеживающие добычу по еле заметным колебаниям почвы, на земле царствовали шрайкеры, ориентировавшиеся на тепло, а в небе – аллбластеры. При этом шрайкеры вылуплялись из гробоидов, размножались чуть ли не делением, из них, в свою очередь, появлялись «птицы», которые и вынашивали в себе маленьких гробоидов… Ник слушал и кивал, поминутно вспоминая любимое присловье Джима – «врёт, как очевидец». Да, конечно, тут место глухое, но, учитывая, сколько людей уехало и сколько попыталось сделать на этом бизнес…  
– Всё-таки странно, что ваша история не прогремела на всю Америку или хотя бы на всю Неваду, – высказал наконец Стоукс своё сомнение. – Тем более, что в первый раз, вроде бы, тут была какая-то учёная.  
– Ну, была. Только это не очень-то помогло. Девушку в конце концов сочли шарлатанкой. Заявили, что всё это она придумала. Но зачем ей придумывать?  
Ник молча пожал плечами. Его добровольный гид тоже замолчал и вышел из комнаты. Стоукс последовал за ним.  
– Ты ведь тоже нам не веришь, – сказал Билл, закрывая комнату на ключ. – Только я вот что скажу. Благодари Бога, что эти твари по каким-то причинам не суются северней этой долины. В Мексике, говорят, они целый город сожрали, влёгкую. А тут… Тут мы, получается, типа фронтир. Но пасаран, типа, – Билл усмехнулся, демонстрируя выбитый зуб, и Ник из вежливости улыбнулся в ответ. В конце концов, главной цели своей поездки он только что достиг: установил, с высокой степенью достоверности, подлинность услышанной случайно байки. Но это не имело значения: сейчас Ник больше всего хотел вернуться домой, причём подгадать с приездом так, чтобы можно было сходить куда-нибудь вдвоём с Брассом. Или не сходить, а просто побыть вместе, без постоянного внимания окружающих, посторонних и не очень.  
– Я верю, что такие звери тут были, – примирительно сказал Ник. – Кстати, как можно заметить гробоида, если он ползает под землёй?  
– Только если он совсем рядом. Тогда он типа всплывает к поверхности, и можно увидеть бугорок. Не больше панциря черепахи. Только движется он гораздо быстрее.  
Сердце Ника пропустило удар:  
– Примерно как кошка?  
– Да. А ты видел? – с Билла мигом слетела вся его бесшабашность.  
– Не уверен. Могло и показаться.  
– Могло, как же. Того чувака из «пикапа» до сих пор не нашли.  
– А искали? – увидев пожатие плечами, Ник усмехнулся: – Ну вот.  
Не видя смысла продолжать разговор, Стоукс вернулся к стойке и, пообедав, рассчитался за все услуги разом. Вещи уже были собраны, так что долго задерживаться не пришлось. Ник бросил сумку на заднее сиденье, сел за руль и завёл мотор.  
На двинувшийся следом холмик он просто не обратил внимания. А тот, проследовав за ним до границы городка, растворился в пустыне.  
Ещё один человек проводил взглядом и машину, и холмик. Благодаря армейскому биноклю, он видел их даже после того, как внедорожник поднял густой шлейф из пыли. Убедившись, что турист и не думает возвращаться, он нажал на пульте красную кнопку и начал спускаться с опоры высоковольтной линии. Метров за десять до поверхности земли он убедился, что внутри особого загона, закрытого со всех шести сторон, возник хорошо знакомый ему холмик, и нажал на пульте другую кнопку. Послышался лязг, земля вздрогнула – и единственная не капитальная стена загона, также игравшая роль ворот, в мгновение ока заняла своё место.  
Только после этого человек спустился на землю и неспешно зашагал к своей машине. Уже в салоне он включил рацию. Через лёгкий треск помех послышалось:  
– Берт, это Билл. Как слышишь меня? Приём.  
– Билл, это Берт. Слышу тебя хорошо. Всё прошло штатно, собачка в загоне, гость на пути домой, – мужчина вывел пикап на грунтовку и поддал газу. – Гарри жалко.  
Билл буркнул что-то, затерявшееся в шуме помех.  
– Не понял.  
– Говорю – да, жалко. Хорошо, что наш пёсик наказал эту сволочь.  
– Наш пёсик служит справедливости. А мы его уважаем и хорошо содержим. Как гость, лишних вопросов не задавал?  
– Нет. Хороший парень, знает, где нужно остановиться. Ты сегодня где будешь ужинать? У себя или у Ли?  
– У него в забегаловке. Скажи Ли, чтобы поставил греться ту острую лапшу, хорошо?  
– Считай, уже сказал. Отбой.  
– Отбой.  
Берт отшвырнул рацию на пассажирское кресло и утопил педаль газа в пол: острая лапша ему нравилась.

* * *

Перед тем, как вернуться домой, Ник заехал в супермаркет и купил несколько стейков, соус, готовый гарнир и мешок угля. А по возвращении занялся уничтожением улик – высыпал уголь в печь для барбекю и гриля, сооружённую вместе с Джимом на заднем дворе, перемешал его с прихваченной из Долины Совершенства веткой и пакетами. Дерево сгорит, пластик частично сгорит, частично застынет в какой-нибудь диковинной форме после того, как угли остынут. Тогда оплавленные остатки пакетов можно будет достать из пепла и выбросить их в мусор. После этого Ник Стоукс тщательно вымыл свои кроссовки, поставил их в поддон душевой кабинки и опорожнил туда большую ёмкость с отбеливателем, как и собирался несколько часов назад.  
Когда Брасс вернулся домой, то с порога учуял аромат дыма и жареного на углях мяса. Смена выдалась трудная; он так устал, что едва дотянул до одного из своих любимых кресел, у выхода на задний двор. Сил не хватило даже на то, чтобы развязать галстук. Джим, будто оглушённый, сидел неподвижно и смотрел, как Ник жарит мясо.  
Чем дольше Брасс смотрел, тем сильнее ему казалось, что вся сегодняшняя нервотрёпка происходила не с ним. Это какой-то глюк, последствия нервного напряжения. Кошмар на улицах нереален. А вот запах мяса на углях – реален, выступившие на бутылках с ледяным пивом иней и конденсат – тоже. Реален Ник в фартуке с прикольной надписью, который он подарил ему на прошлое Рождество. Ароматы гарнира и соуса тоже реальны. И в этой реальности ему хорошо, а на всё остальное, в сущности, наплевать.  
– Хорошо, что ты вернулся, – наконец сказал Джим. – Как поездка?  
– Ну… Цель выполнена, – Ник широко улыбнулся. – Эти штуки действительно существуют. То есть, существовали.  
Брасс задумчиво кивнул. Его радовало, что партнёр не стал расследовать какую-то местную заварушку, а вернулся пораньше, и теперь у них есть возможность отдохнуть вместе.  
– Хозяина «пикапа» нашли?  
– Нет, но, похоже, не очень-то и искали, – заметив вопросительно приподнятые брови любовника и друга, Ник пояснил  
– Никто не заглядывал в машину, не говорил о том, что нужно бы позвонить в прокат. Хотя днём, уже после твоего звонка, я заметил на лобовом стекле наклейку с информацией. Все местные, кого я видел, вели себя так, будто знали, что случилось с водителем.  
– И тебя это не взволновало?  
– Знаешь, единственный труп, который я там нашёл, принадлежал местному жителю. Он сгорел вместе с домом, так что, скорее всего, эта смерть будет квалифицирована как несчастный случай, – Ник пожал плечами и перевернул жарящиеся на гриле стейки. Капли мясного сока и жира, попав на тлеющие угли, шумно зашкворчали. – Даже если смерть того парня была криминальной, никто не будет разбираться.  
Брасс усмехнулся и покачал головой:  
– Похоже, они уже разобрались.  
– Ну да. Как в старые добрые времена, – Ник проткнул кусок мяса двузубой вилкой, полюбовался на выступивший сок. – Дикий Запад, ковбои и индейцы, всё такое. Ты не снимешь костюм перед тем, как мы сядем ужинать?  
Джим удивлённо посмотрел на него и расхохотался.

* * *

Где-то далеко куски мяса, бывшие когда-то Охотником, переваривались в утробе реликтового хищника, служившего сторожевой собакой примерно сотне жителей городка со странным названием Долина Совершенство. При жизни Охотник убивал примерно два раза в месяц, и это было весьма скромным вкладом в статистику. Печально, но факт: от рук маньяков и серийных убийц гибнет намного меньше людей, чем при дорожных авариях, грабежах или от передозировки наркотиков.  
Нет в мире совершенства.


End file.
